A technique has been known that presents content related to a position (hereinafter referred to as position-related content) to a mobile terminal apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-261592).
In the technique, in order for a mobile terminal apparatus to acquire some position-related content, the mobile terminal apparatus transmits position information of the mobile terminal apparatus and terms of necessary information such as, for example, a name of a building and a kind of facility targeted for the search, and the server selects the position-related content corresponding to the position information and terms to transmit to the mobile terminal apparatus.
However, when the mobile terminal apparatus exits at places where radio signals do not reach the apparatus, i.e., exists outside communication-capable areas, the apparatus neither transmits position information, nor receives the content. There arises a problem that the mobile terminal apparatus outside communication-capable areas cannot present the position-related content to a user of the apparatus.